Kira Schwartz
Kira Schwartz '''is a member of the infamous thief troupe, '''Phantom Invader. She is known to be a very dangerous Dark Mage, and currently has a bounty of 450,000,000 Gems placed on her head, the fourth highest bounty among the thief troupe. Appearance Kira is a tall, slim woman who has navy purple hair. Her most distinguishing feature is her vermillion eye pupils, who, among regular humans, are rare. She is an extremely well-endowed and pretty woman, coming across as a charismatic young woman. Her main attire consists of a long-sleeved dull pink sweater, a flowing vermillion scarf, a pair of spectacles, a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of vermillion sneakers. She also wears a pair of expensive orb-shaped earrings, which she personally stole as a souvenir while she and the Phantom Invader members were robbing a cruiser. Personality Kira comes across as a charismatic and individualistic woman. She has an extremely deep bond between the Phantom Invader members, and always has at least two members with her, which is why the Magic Council couldn't capture her for interrogation. However, she has an alter ego, developed when she got traumatic issues from the training during her early years, who she refers as Shinra. As Shinra, she is extremely volatile and impatient, acting hostile towards both friend or foe. She also has an extreme bloodlust of battle, which is often compared to be even worse than the devil of lust, Asmodeus. In this alter ego, she appears to be a childish and fearless fighter, challenging the impossible. History Born in a noble family, Kira was often strictly treated by her elders, as they believed that she must take up the family business at all costs. By the time she was 4, she befriended the other 7 members of the current Phantom Invader, who were also born in noble famiilies. After 2 years, she was kicked out of the family, due to her rebellious actions that went overboard across the years. She then proceeded to run away from home along with the 7 other members of the current Phantom Invader and joined the thief troupe. When she was 10, she began her first mission: to infiltrate the Magic Database. The thief troupe successfully got the spellbooks they needed, though they were stopped by the two Wizard Saints, Jellal and Jura, from exiting. With Salventore offering them a chance to escape with the spellbooks, the rest of the Phantom Invader fled into the God's Den. Soon, after reading some spellbooks, she became interested in the article of God's Interrogation, and so on, she mastered it in 2 years. Synopsis Abilities Natural Abilities Unexperienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to her rebellious actions during her childhood, she wasn't given the chance to train for unarmed combat. However, her intellect, undying charisma and cunning wit makes up for this attribute. Below Average Strength: Due to her rebellious actions during her childhood, she wasn't given the chance to build up her physical strength. However, her intellect, undying charisma and cunning wit makes up for this attribute. Cunning Wit: Naturally, Kira has displayed a high degree of cunning wit, which she has used on several occassions, as shown during the Magic Database infiltration, where she convinced some Rune Knights to let her pass through the Magic Database Control Room. Genius-level Intellect: Naturally, Kira has displayed genius-level intellect, and is estimated to have an IQ of over 195, possibly the smartest of the thief troupe, as shown when she was a child, she effortlessly solved 36 problems which are nearly impossible for matured students. Undying Charisma: Naturally, Kira has displayed an undying charisma which attracts many people to her, as shown during the cruiser robbery, where she directed the attentions of everyone present(sans the Phantom Invader members) to her as a distraction. Magical Abilities God's Interrogation God's Interrogation grants the user the ability to warp themselves and the target to an interrogation room which nullifies the target's Magic to interrogate them. An indestructible mascot will be summoned to tie a bladed chain around the target's heart, as the mascot will determine whether the target is lying or telling the truth. If the target tells the truth, the bladed chain will not tear the target's heart. If the target lies, the bladed chain will tear the target's heart. After a time limit of half an hour, if the target tells the truth, the latter will be warped into an indestructible cell, while the user will be warped back to their original reality. Of course, certain conditions must be met to use this ability: #The user must write down the target's full name, birthday, age, and Magic on a file. #The user must handcuff the target using a pair of special handcuffs. #The user must stick a photograph of the target on a file. #All of the above must be done within an hour. Relationships Trivia